Wagering game machine makers continually provide new and entertaining games. One way of increasing entertainment value associated with casino-style wagering games (e.g., video slots, video poker, video black jack, and the like) includes offering a variety of base games and bonus events. However, despite the variety of base games and bonus events, players often lose interest in repetitive wagering game content. In order to maintain player interest, wagering game machine makers frequently update wagering game content with new game themes, game settings, bonus events, game software, and other electronic data. Further, entertainment value may be increased by providing an enhanced visual game play experience. Additionally, wagering games may be presented on a variety of differing wagering game platforms, each having different display characteristics.